1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to an auxiliary handle of a pneumatic tool.
2. Description of Related Art
A pneumatic tool, such as nail gun, is a tool driven by compressed gas to drive nails into an object. Typically, there are complex gas passageways in the conventional nail gun which allow compressed gas flowing through to drive the nails. The driving force of a nail gun is so strong that it would cause an accident if the operator uses it in an incorrect way. It is an important issue to provide a safe way in operating such pneumatic tools.